1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device; more particularly, to a data storage device adaptable to a host receptacle for transferring electronic data.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in electronics, the use of 3C (computer, communication, consumer) electronic devices is continuously increasing. For example, desktop computers are used in office areas, laptop computers are essential for travelers, and young consumers favor stylish smart phones such as iPhone, tablet computer, iPod, iPad, and other handheld electronic devices. These devices can provide audio and visual entertainment, internet access, e-mailing capability, computer gaming, media players, etc. Besides using wireless technology for data communication, a standard electronic device typically is equipped with at least one receptacle for mass data transfer. Particularly if the internet service is unavailable, the receptacle provides an alternative means to exchange data.
The receptacles of electronic devices come in different standards and physical properties. The most prevalent type of interface standard is the Universal Serial Bus, or USB. The popularity of USB stems from being able to quickly transfer mass electronic data and support various multimedia files. Hence, the USB interface is an essential component of electronic devices nowadays.
Conventional USB mass storage devices are manufactured in various styles and configurations. For example, there are retractable/swivel type USB connectors, push-type USB connectors, capped USB connectors, etc. Regardless the style, the internal pins and memory chip of every mass storage device are protected to reduce the risk of damage. Externally, mass storage devices can be kept conveniently in a space-saving manner. Generally speaking, to plug a USB mass storage device into a receptacle of a host computer, the internal pins must first be exposed by the user to achieve electrical connection for data transfer.
However, the extra step to expose the internal pins by removing the cap/cover or swivel arrangement is unsatisfactory in a fast-paced modern society. Therefore, industrial manufacturers are striving to develop a simplified means for plugging/unplugging the data storage device.